The international publication WO 01/54254 A1 has disclosed a stator core for an electrical machine, said stator core being produced using so-called flatpack technology. In this method, individual strip-shaped laminations are stacked one on top of the other congruently. An approximately cuboid, substantially flat stator core is thus formed, which has the electromagnetically effective slots and teeth on one side in the form of a comb, said slots and teeth being provided for the interaction with a rotor. A separately prepared flat winding is inserted into this comb-like stator core. This flatpack winding can be in the form of a single or distributed lap or wave winding.
The assembly comprising the stator core with the winding is then rounded in an apparatus to form a stator in the form of a circular ring. In this case, winding overhangs which may be present and which are initially not arranged in slots when the winding is inserted into the stator core are inserted into the corresponding slot. Those end sides of the stator core which are opposite one another after the rounding operation are joined, for example by means of a welding operation. The described procedure is generally used for three-phase generators and is used in a present generator generation.
The European patent application EP 1 494 337 A2 has disclosed a method for producing a two-layered lap windings for polyphase electrical machines from a wire bundle, the wire bundle being wound onto a winding bar by virtue of, in a first step, a first loop of a first phase winding being wound and then a loop connector of the first phase winding being laid in a first direction and, in a further step, a loop of a further phase winding being wound over the loop connector.